


Crossed Wires

by MercuryMapleKey



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Drabble, Explosives, Flirting, M/M, phonecalls, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercuryMapleKey/pseuds/MercuryMapleKey
Summary: Terrorsaur gets distracted while on the job.





	Crossed Wires

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two! They're cute losers!  
> The prompt for this one was "Things you said over the phone"   
> Remember that one time Megatron told Terrorsaur to dismantle a bomb and he actually kind of knew how to? Okay, we're running off that premise that he's got at least some vague idea of what to do around a bomb. And that Tarantulas was otherwise occupied or just fucked off and refused to do it himself.

_[Ohh, Ptera-bot~]_

Waspinator’s crooning voice filtered through Terrorsaur’s commline and the Predacon smiled. It had been a long and bright day out on the field with the sun scorching high above him and a permanent _unyielding_ annoyance hovering over his shoulder, and he figured he could use the distraction. He deserved it.

_[Hey bug-boy]_ he smirked, _[finally out of the CR chamber?]_

Waspinator buzzed in the affirmative, which wasn’t really that surprising, he spent more time in the CR than the rest of them combined. It was basically his second bedroom, but the bug did tend to get whiny when he missed out on things.

_[Where is Ptera-bot now?]_ He asked, and Terrorsaur could just see his annoying little pout from here. _[Not on the ship…]_

_[Megatron gave us a mission.]_ Terrorsaur was busy arming a bomb. Or trying to anyways. It wasn’t really the type of bomb you could just build offsite and then chuck wherever you wanted it, it was a lot more needlessly complicated than that and had to be assembled in the environment. Apparently the Maximals were more likely to fall for the trap in _this_ setup, but if you asked Terrorsaur (which no one ever did) then he’d say that Mega-loser was making this stupidly complicated just to spite him. And he hadn’t even done anything wrong this time!

Across the commline and back at base, Waspinator was already whining. _[And left Waspinator all alone?]_ He was such a drama queen. _[Now all Waspinator has to keep him company is big ugly claw-bot and spider-bot]_

_[Well, what did you want me to do? You lost your slagging head.]_  Good mood temporarily forgotten Terrorsaur jabbed at a few finicky connections half-heartedly with little result. Inferno was supposed to be helping him with this slagging mess, but he’d gotten frustrated and stormed off to ‘patrol’ ages ago – not before shouting at Terrorsaur about how he was ‘the expert’ and should know how program a bomb on his own anyways. What an idiot. The bomb wasn’t the problem, it was the way Megatron wanted it. _[Next time I’ll just cart you around like a bunch of spare parts.]_

It was intended to be an insult, or something of the sort at least, but Waspinator made that long sing-song sound that Terrorsaur had come to learn meant he was very amused with where things were going. _[Nyuu~ Ptera-bot can carry Waspinator if he wants to~]_

Oh good, that’s where he’d hoped it was going too. Bomb temporarily forgotten (with every ounce of prejudice he could muster too, and that was a lot) Terrorsaur grinned across the commline. _[Yeah? You want me to carry you off to my nest?]_

There was a few clicks from Waspinator’s side as he clacked his greasy mandibles together (always kind of gross if you asked Terrorsaur) and then he was back to playing haughty. _[Hmm… Only if Ptera-bot promises to buy Waspinator whatever he wants first.]_

_[Hah!]_ The laughter bubbled out of Terrorsaur first in a screech. _[Yeah right! I’m not buying anything for you!]_ Not that they really had any considerable way to spend credits anyways stuck millions of years in the past on a prehistoric planet, but that wasn’t the point. The point was to tease Waspinator, and avoid the unfortunate reality of his actual work for as long as mechanically possible.

This time when Waspinator started whining it was in that high-pitched pleading tone he always saved for just such an occasion. The one Terrorsaur really liked. _[Mean! Ptera-bot is being so mean! Buy Waspinator something pretty.]_

He could be cute sometimes.

_[Dream on!]_ Terrorsaur spun one of the many wires scattered about him around his finger idly, losing track of which one was supposed to go where. Behind him a familiar figure marched their way back around towards his hideout, but that went unnoticed too. _[Besides, you’ve already got something pretty.]_

_[Hmm?]_ Waspinator trilled in curiosity, _[what’s pretty?]_

_[Me!]_

The shrieking gasp of Terrorsaur’s laughter drowned out the noises of feigned indignation on the other end as he threw his head back and cackled. Then even _that_ bit of fun was cut short as Inferno popped up again from seemingly nowhere.

“Is that bomb ready yet?!” Inferno shouted it like the fact of his sudden appearance alone wasn’t enough to alert Terrorsaur that he was back. Big surprise, he was always shouting. “What are you doing!”

How much of a trap was this supposed to be anyways when the idiot wouldn’t stop yelling about it? Terrorsaur rolled his optics and untangled the wire he’d been coiling around his finger. “Yeah, I’m almost done.” He replied boredly. No thanks to Inferno. The ant could pretend like he was a serious and militaristic soldier all he wanted, but Terrorsaur knew he could be just as lazy as the rest of them. Not that Terrorsaur himself was lazy, mind you. He was the only one who wasn’t, and if he ever did act that way it was just because he knew what jobs he was above when they were handed down to him.

“Who are you talking to?” Inferno demanded, because he liked to pretend he was in charge. “Are they helping with the mission?”

Terrorsaur stared directly back into Inferno’s suspicious optics. “Yes.”

He heard Waspinator giggle across the line.

“Tell him to hurry up!” Immediately impatient, Inferno accepted the information without pause as he pointed towards the bomb like he had some kind of authority. He’d been breathing down Terrorsaur’s neck about that stupid thing all day. “If the two of you can’t figure it out, I’ll fix it myself.”

With fire, no doubt. Terrorsaur was halfway through another eyeroll when he fully realized the truth behind his own con. He narrowed his optics and his tone turned accusatory, “Two of us? What, you think I need help?”

“Eh? That’s why you called the spider.”

Waspinator’s distant giggles turned into full laughter and it was at that point Terrorsaur decided to become irrationally offended.

“Hey!” He squawked, jumping upright from where he’d previously been lounging. “Who’s the expert here? I _know_ what I’m doing!”

He didn’t, actually. He’d gotten his wires crossed during his all too willfully imposed distraction, but Terrorsaur wasn’t about to let something like that stop him from proving his own self-worth. He grabbed the wires he rightfully assumed had to be the ones he was looking for (he _was_ the expert after all) and plugged them into their respective ports haughtily. There. Finished. Who thought he needed to call in for help?

When the timer immediately began counting off, Terrorsaur hardly even had time to shoot Inferno a wide-eyed stare.

\---

Waspinator still had his commline open and listening when the bomb exploded, and even from the other side of the room Megatron could hear Terrorsaur’s screeching as his latest great plan went up in smoke and fire. He was surrounded by imbeciles.


End file.
